Soulmates Aren't Born Perfect
by Shazara
Summary: Adventures unfold as Sahara had a new marriage life with Garmadon.
1. Info

Nobody is born perfect. When Sahara started a new life with Garmadon, she somehow found it difficult to consult the stubborn man, especially about his personal life. Regardless, they both loved each other greatly and wished the best for the future. Rated for drama, romance, family, mystery and lemon coming.


	2. Wedding Night

'Well, it looks like this is our first moment of privacy', Garmadon smirked as he locked the door behind them after the entire day of wedding reception. Sahara smiled nervously as she knew where this is leading them.

Garmadon spotted her in the woods and began to befriend her. Sooner, they will meet at the same spot to have a friendly chat and share their ideas. It was until one day, she found out his eyes began to glimmer red and he quietly admit that he was bitten a long time ago. He thought she was repulsed but then she revealed that she loved him for who he was and revealed that she was't perfect as she seemed. Because of her Mishima Kazama family current generation, she was given the Angel Gene power to purify evil. They embraced for a while and for the first time, they leaned in for a kiss. It was a gentle and soft one and they secretly spent more time together and 6 months later, he proposed to her.

Sahara glanced around the small chamber inside the comfy cabin in the woods. A royal bed was provided with a coffee table, a wardrobe, a big lazy chair and a small bathroom that will fit the newly wed spouses to all they love.

Garmadon reserved the cabin for them to spend one week of leisure time together. Away from the danger, away from problem and _away_ from Wu! After he was bitten, he began to distant himself from his family. That was because he did not want they to be harmed at any cost. Wu seemed to be the perfect role model in everyone view, which he resented a bit. He used to take a liking on Misako, their old friend that worked with them together but the sooner he tried to battle with his affections, the more he realised he _never_ genuinely love her. It was just a one sided crush due to her appearance and because she is Wu's friend. Eventually, he began to step away from their lives to find his own happiness.

'D..dear?', Sahara asked as she ruffled on his hair lovingly. Garmadon turned to smile lovingly at his wife. 'Are you alright, dear? You looked furious'

'What? No, no...', Garmadon replied as he put their luggage on the chair nearby. Smirking, he began to plant a kiss on her lips lovingly. He wrapped his muscular arms around her slender body as Sahara glued her forehead with his and cupped his cheek lovingly.

Garmadon used his physical strength to lift his wife in his arms as she slowly deepened the kiss. He softly placed his wife on the bed as Sahara looked at his strangely while sat on the bed.

Garmadon took a deep breath as he slowly started to remove his penguin suit and his clothes dropped to the floor before he scooped it in his arms and put them on the basket provided. Sahara could not believe her eyes as she stared at him in petrified. He had a perfect sculpted muscular body with a snake tattoo on his back. He smiled as he pushed aside his chocolate shoulder length tousled hair and joined his wife on the bed. Sahara had to look away in terrified. Terrified of being with a man for the first time _and_ naked.

Garmadon hugged her from behind and nuzzled on her neck. There was a dead silence before Garmadon asked ' So, ummm, since I am ready, maybe you..'

Sahara blinked her eyes as she slowly got up and unzipped her black abaya wedding dress with long sleeves and turtleneck. She slowly removed her lingeries as she scooped them and put them in the same basket as well. She blushed as she turned to her husband in timid.

Garmadon stared at her in awe. She was like an angel, a saint, a goddess. One of the traits he liked about her besides being tall, honest and virgin. It sounded absurd but he's also a virgin. He looked up at her as she sat down beside him, embarrased.

'I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable', Garmadon silenced her with a kiss and she gradually returned. He stroked on her long black hair as Sahara carressed his cheek lightly. They pulled away as Garmadon said 'Never. You are soo beautiful', he pushed her on the pillows as he licked on her collarbone. Sahara gasped as she wrapped her arms around his muscular shoulders.

His hands artistically moved to her body parts and carressed them and she blushed madly over the heat. She felt strange as she had the urge to let out something. She pushed her face on the pillow and gasped quietly.

Garmadon pulled his mouth from her right breasts and stared at her worriedly. It was clear she was a virgin and he was a lucky man to have her.

He scooped his wife to sit on his lap and he stroked her hair lovingly as he said 'Are you ready, my love?'

Sahara quietly nodded as she clutched on his shoulders firmly when she felt herself being thrusted into something hard and thick. She whimpered as she flung her back and tears formed on her eyes. Garmadon shushed her as he wrapped his muscular arms around her back close to lean with his body. He kissed her to ease the pain. He groaned as he entered inside her slowly. Both are being inexperienced.

'It's alright, love. Shhhh...it will be alright', Garmadon reassured her.

'It hurts', Sahara cried softly as tears dropped on her lap in agony.

'It hurts at first but it will eventually turns pleasure. If it still hurts, I'll stop', Garmadon stroked her hair lovingly.

Sahara nodded as he slowly started to move. She felt strange. It hurt at first but then she slowly started to enjoy it. Garmadon felt the same as he leaned in to kiss on her numbly which she returned.

They continued the pace as Sahara began to wrap firmly on his shoulders as their gasps turned into quiet groans and moans as Garmadon screamed 'LOVE, I THINK I'M ABOUT TO CU...'

'Y..yes. I felt the same', they rolled their eyes in bliss as they reached their climax for the 50 minutes session. They both screamed before panted softly and dropped on the bed as Garmadon lifted the blankets to cover their cold bodies and drifted to sleep in his arms possessively.


End file.
